


They Fight And Argue

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Headmaster Severus Snape, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Professor Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives, almost breakup, selfless snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Severus wants Harry happy, even if it isn't with him. Harry is just confused.





	They Fight And Argue

“This is bullshit!” Harry yelled but the older man didn’t respond, just looked at him with his blank mask in place so not even one emotion could make its way through and betray him. 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry demanded, causing his former professor to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“I just do not think this current _arrangement_ is suitable for you anymore.” He said carefully, Harry scoffed. 

“ _Arrangement_?” He asked “You mean our _relationship_ , Severus? That _arrangement_?” He spat out, so mad he could barely see straight. 

Was that all he was to the older man? An _arrangement_? Did he even care? 

Harry was lost in thought, his head spinning, when Severus spoke again. 

“I apologize if this is...troubling.” The potions master said, that was the closest to an actual apology Harry had ever gotten from the man, which made him even more mad. 

“ _Why_ , Severus?” He sounded broken,tears starting to fall but he wiped them away angrily. The older man didn’t answer he just pressed his mouth into a thin line and averted his eyes. 

“What did I do?” Harry begged for an answer so maybe he could fix this. 

“You didn’t do anything.” Severus responded incredulously, as if the thought that Harry could have done something we’re just preposterous. 

“Then why don’t you love me like I love you?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it, he hadn’t admitted that he loved the man in front of him before now. 

That was it, Severus couldn’t keep up the mask anymore. He rounded the desk, the one he had been hiding behind like a coward, faster than he thought he could as he wrapped Harry into an embrace. 

After a moment Severus pulled back, cupping Harry’s cheeks, making the younger man look at him. 

“You love me?” He asked, wiping some stray tears away with his thumb. Harry nodded slightly, unable to find his voice. 

“Oh, Harry.” Severus sighed, it was so soft and comforting that it shocked Harry. 

“I am so sorry.” The older man continued. “I thought I was doing you a favor, letting you go and be with someone your age. Someone who could make you happy.” He explained sadly. 

“ _You_ make me happy, Sev.” Harry said softly.  “I don’t want anyone else.” He promised. “Why would you ever think I did?” He asked sadly, Severus sighed again. 

“All we do is argue and fight, Harry. I figured you were unhappy.” He responded sadly, Harry let out a watery chuckle. 

“Couples fight, Sev. It doesn’t mean either is unhappy.” Harry explained. Severus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Forgive me?” Severus asked, a little scare the man would refuse, Harry chuckled again. 

“Forgive you for trying to let me go so I could be happy?” He asked with a laugh. “I think I can forgive that.” He agreed, Severus hummed and kissed him again. 

“I love you, Harry.” He murmured against his young lover’s lips. 

“You do?” Harry asked with a gasp. 

“ _Always_.” Severus responded and kissed him again. 


End file.
